


Five Nights

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Axel needs munny and fast, Blood and Gore, Five Nights at Freddy's References, M/M, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Security Guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: Axel needed to get a job and fast. But after weeks of searching he only got one call back. Hopefully he can last to at least pay day at the end of the week....





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Season!  
> I've been posting this on ff.net on mine and Ewonsama's joint account under the bedtime stories fic, but decided to go back and edit it a bit and post it here for Halloween. So far I have up to part 3 over there, but I hope to have at least part 4 up by Halloween :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Times were hard, and Axel really needed some money. He searched through Craigslist, random gigs on Indeed as well as other job site. After weeks of dead ends and no call backs, he finally broke down and picked up a newspaper for the first time in about a decade to look through the local help wanted adds. There he found an interesting one for a night guard at a local kids restaurant called Xemnas's Xerophagy (odd name but from what Axel knew from rumors the owner wasn't all that sane to begin with).

Axel quickly grabbed his phone and called the number in the paper. It didn't even get done with it's first ring when someone picked up, "Xemnas's Xerophagy. This is Xigbar, how can I help you?"

"Hi I found your add for a night guard and I was wondering if it's still available." Axel responded with an eagar and happy voice hoping it'd trick the man on the other end of the line into thinking he would be a good person to hire. And apparently it worked. He got the job almost instantly and had to go in that night to get his uniform and start his first night.

It was currently midnight, Axel had just sat down at his desk. They had given him a wireless, handheld monitor thing that the redhead was pretty sure he could easily break. It was handy though since it could show him a live feed from all of the cameras through out the restaurant. Granted, it could only show one at a time, which was an annoying hassle, but it wasn't too bad. Xigbar had also explained that the facility was hooked up to an old rundown generator because the owner, Xemnas, didn't wan to deal with high power bills to the overpriced electric company. The down side? Axel only had a limited amount of power to get him through the night. If he misused anything, he could be, as Xigbar put it, “a sitting duck” until six in the morning.

The office had two big doors on either side of him with two switches, one to turn off and on the hall lights and the other to open and close the doors. Axel had learned that keeping the doors open would drain his batteries faster, but that just confused the redhead. If the doors were open, shouldn't that drain the power and not the other way around? Surely having them in the down position would mean the gadgets and gears weren't in use so they wouldn't require any power right? Xigbar didn't have an answer for that and just chalked it up to bad wiring. 

"What the hell is wrong with these people? Xeman must be rolling in enough money to afford a decent power supply." Axel mumbled to himself as he spun around on his uncomfortable office chair. He knew he should have grabbed his DS or something before he left home but he wanted to seem professional on his first day and totally forgot that there would be no one there.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG that sounded from across the building, making Axel jump a bit, but he would never admit to it.

He grabbed the monitor off of the desk and started to flip through the channels to see if anyone had broken in or if a gust of wind at least knocked something large over. Once he clicked his way to the back stage camera he knew something was wrong. Only two of the three animatronics sat in the room, their dead eyes facing the camera. 

"Okay lets see there's the mouse, duck...fuck where's the dog!?" Axel felt his heart beat in his chest as he flipped through all the other channels trying to locate the missing prop. He was more afraid of money getting taken out of his check to replace it more than anything. That stupid robot probably cost more than his beat up car.

And there he was. Standing solemnly in the dinning area, staring up at the camera like it could see right through it and straight at Axel. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as a feeling of dread washed over the man.

"No Goofy. Go back to your room." Axel mumbled to himself like the doll could hear him.

A quick glance at the clock told Axel he only had an hour left, "Okay I can do this." He kept mumbling to himself as he tried to talk himself down from seeing the creepy ass animatronic, "Maybe it's malfunctioning, or I'm hallucinating from lack of sleep. Yeah, Roxas did keep me up all night."

A quick glance at the monitor told Axel that his power was running out, making him panic a bit more. Then he heard the grotesque sound of something wet and drippy walking down the hall with heavy footsteps.

"Fuck me." Axel squeaked as he pressed the button to light up the hallway on his right. And there in he window was Goofy. Just standing there rubbing the window with his large gloved paw. Blood smeared across the window as the dog rubbed against it.

A silent scream left Axel as he hurriedly pressed the button to close the door. Okay that was not a hallucination. The fucking dog was alive and dripping blood, hell the redhead could even smell rotten flesh start to seep into the small room. What the fuck had Axel gotten himself into?

The scared redhead looked down at his power supply and saw he only had 10% left but the digital clock told him his shift ended in a couple of minutes. But what good would that do him with a crazed robot-thing standing between him and his exit? Even if he did take the left door out what was stopping Goofy from catching him in the dinning room or something? Or what if the other animatronics came to life too?

"Go away. You're not real. Go away..." Axel yelled at the dog that was still peering at him. Axel wanted to turn the hall light off so he wouldn't have to look anymore but part of him was scared of not knowing where Goofy was, if the light was on he could clearly see the dog was right in front of him and not running to the other door to easily get him on the other side.

Fuck the other door! Axel forgot about his fears and let go of the light in favor of switching on the other. And there stood Donald with the same demonic eyes and bloodied hands. And something thick and gooey dripping from his pointed beak.

"I'm dead. I'm so totally dead!" Axel wailed as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, "Axel Flurry. 1992-2014. Cause of death, murdered by blood thirsty dolls." The redhead quoted his future obituary.

But suddenly a bell rang signaling the end of his shift. Axel didn't know how or why, but the animatronics seemed to understand that as well and retreated back to the back stage room. Axel didn't dare move from his seat even when he double checked his dying monitor and saw they were back in their original positions and seemed to be off. It wasn't until Xigbar had come and personally escorted Axel out of the building with a large smile plastered on his face, thanking Axel for taking good care of the place and hoping to see him again at midnight, that everything seemed to hit the redhead. 

Something demonic was happening at Xemnas's Xerophagy.


	2. Night Two

By the time Axel got home from the crazy night, he managed to convince himself it wasn't real and he was just going crazy so he would be able to sleep and get enough rest for his next shift at midnight.

By the time two in the afternoon rolled around Axel was back up and raiding the kitchen for some food. His lover, Roxas, sat on the counter swinging his legs and watching Axel with keen eyes while sipping on a juice box, "Something's wrong and you're not telling me." Stated the blond once his juice was gone. Axel just shook his head and continued his hunt, “Don't brush me off! I know you Ax. Something's wrong.”

With a small sigh of defeat after not finding anything of nutritional value, the redhead settled on fixing himself a bowel of Honey-nut Cheerios, "I just think I might be going insane is all." The redhead said casually. When Roxas didn't stop glaring at him, Axel knew he needed to spill his guts. So he told the smaller male everything that had happened during the night at work.

By the time he had finished his tale Axel was visibly shaking. Roxas noticed his lover's state and jumped from his seat to comfort the redhead. He gently rubbed Axel's face and kissed the man on the lips in a sweet kiss, "I can tell you're not lying but at the same time there's no way that can happen. If it's making you this upset I think you shouldn't go in tonight." Roxas pulled away and looked up at the ceiling as he thought, probably crunching numbers. Finally he spoke again, "I think we can budget enough so you won't have to go back, but you need to find a new gig in three weeks tops. Does that sound good?"

Axel gnawed at his lower lip. He didn't like feeling like a bum and sitting around all day (even if those days were spent with him either online or walking around town looking for work) while Roxas paid all the bills, "No. No I think I can do this. I can't just push all responsibility onto you. I'll figure out what's happening and deal with it." The redhead tried to give Roxas a sincere smile but he knew it came out as forced.

When midnight rolled around Axel showed up back at Xemnas's Xerophagy. His breath stuck in his throat and his heartbeat was uneven and thudding loud in his ears, but he wouldn't let his emotions hinder him. Axel strolled in the front doors where Xigbar waited for him.

"Hey kiddo! I didn't think you'd come back.” He said with a smirk, “So yeah, I forgot to mention last night that the animatronics do have a short in their wiring and they do tend to get up and move around a bit. My bad. I should have said something so you wouldn't have been so scared." The one eye maned apologized with a nonchalant wave of his hand as he lead Axel back to the guard station.

"And what about the blood dripping from them?" Axel asked as he let himself be pushed down in the chair and the monitor shoved in his hands.

Xigbar just shrugged, "Maybe they got into some ketchup from the kitchen. Did you see them go in there?"

"The camera's out there. Only audio." He flipped through the channels on monitor to show the kitchen where there was a static screen.

"Oh. Well I'll have to get that looked at. It'll be back on the server in no time flat. I'm gonna get going. See you at six!" The man chimed as he sauntered out of the room with a lazy wave directed in Axel's general direction. The redhead quietly questioned why such a speedy exit but didn't have time to voice it.

Green eyes watched the older man leave with a silent pleading to come back. But Axel knew that was impossible. With a sigh the redhead leaned back and made himself more comfortable in his seat and flicked through the camera.

The moment he landed on Back Stage the missing Goofy didn't surprise him as much but still the though of human sized robots walking around still scared Axel, "Where are you fucker so I can lock you out." The redhead hummed to himself as he flicked through the channels. He couldn't find the dog but he heard some clashing around in the kitchen, "Must be looking for more ketchup."

Axel didn't need to waste his battery so he tuned off his monitor, idly tapped on his desk, and played on his phone for a bit before he got bored and stared at the varying posters scattered across the walls. It didn't take that long for the man to realize that the posters were in fact not posters but newspaper clippings about the restaurant.

'The Bite of '87'

'5 Still Missing'

'(smudged name) Kills Himself"

Those were the ones that stood out the most to Axel and the redhead was about to reach out and rip them off the wall for further study when a loud noise startled him.

"Oh fuck that's right I need to watch the dolls." Axel could have hit himself for forgetting about the creepy animatronics. Instead of flipping through the monitors and wasting time Axel flicked on the hall lights. First left; nothing. Then right; Donald with his beak still dripping blood and his white feathers dyed red, stood right outside the door, ready to wander right in.

Axel screamed. He all to honest let out the most high pitched, famine scream anyone had ever heard. He let go of the light to push the other button that slammed a door in front of the duck, stopping him right in his tracks from getting any closer to the human.

Axel felt his heart try to break free from his rib-cage. That was close. Too close. The redhead cursed himself for being so careless and picked up the monitor to locate the other strays.

Donald was accounted for outside the door, he found Goofy standing around in he hall closet, Mickey was as still as ever back stage, but in the room where there was a display labeled "Kiddy Fun Time" There was a curtain that was slightly drawn back with red eyes peering out. A fourth animatronic.

"Who the fuck are you?" Axel questioned under his breath. He had never been to Xemnas's Xerophagy before in his life, he had only found out the main cast from Xigbar, but the old man had never mentioned any others.

But he didn't have much time to dwell on it. It was only 3:30AM and he was down to 40% battery. Axel checked outside with the lights and noted Donald had left so he was able to open the door and preserve some battery life for now.

Axel did another quick sweep with the cameras and found the duck had wondered into the dining area and was hanging out near the bathrooms. Goofy, Mickey, and the unknown doll hadn't moved from their spots, and for that Axel was grateful. 

Axel nervously tapped on his phone, wondering if he should call Roxas or not. He didn't want to be alone with the distant sound of the animatronics rummaging around the building. The man gave in and quickly found Roxas's number and called his boyfriend. It rang more times than Axel would have liked but before the voicemail could pick up a voice gruff with drowsiness answered.

"You better have a good reason for calling me this late, asswipe."

"Love you too Roxy-bear. But I think it might be important. The dolls are up and moving again and one almost got in here. You know what, now that I mention it...hold on love." Axel checked the halls to confirm none of the animals were outside the doors before he talked to Roxas again, "I'm kinda shaken up. I found some newspaper articles and I wanted to know if you could do some research for me since you're the journalist and everything." He paused and waited for the other man's reply.

"Newspaper? Axel what's going on there?" Roxas sounded a bit more up and even though Axel was grateful that his lover hadn't hung up on him yet, he felt a bit guilty for waking the blond up at such an early/late hour.

"I have a feeling something happened here and Xigbar isn't telling me." Axel rattled off the headlines hoping Roxas had read at least one of them.

Sadly Roxas didn't. He mumbled that he would look it up tomorrow but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and with loving words of encouragement Roxas hung up his phone.

Good news for Axel, the conversation had eaten up half n hour. Bad news, he had lost track of the animatronics.

Whatever was in the Kiddy Corner had stuck it's ugly face out of the curtain. It had a wide, round face and pointy cat ears. On top of it's head was an old timey sailor-like hat.

Mickey was up. That meant everything was awake and ready to strike and probably kill Axel the first chance they got. The redhead turned both hallway lights on and saw both Mickey and Goofy slowly creeping down.

Axel slammed the doors closed before either could make it close enough to the entrance.

29% battery. 5AM.

"I'm fine. Everything's okay. I have enough power to keep the doors closed for the rest of the night." After he talked himself down, Axel grabbed the monitor to check on the Kiddy cat and find Donald. He clicked the camera for Kiddy Corner since he figured the unknown animatronic was chilling blind its curtain.

It wasn't. The fat cat had left its haven and was walking towards the doorway to the dinning hall. Once it left the room Axel quickly changed the camera to follow the cat. And just like that it took off. Axel didn't know something so fat that weighed roughly a ton could move so fast.

The cat bolted out of the dinning room and down the west hall. Axel changed the camera with enough time to see it run down the hall, plow down Goofy, and run straight for the closed door, which Axel was thankful he never opened it because if he did then the animatronic would have surely gotten in the room. A loud bang signaled that the cat had run face first into the door and Axel couldn't stop the chuckle that he let out. It was just too funny. He was half surprised that there wasn't a huge, cat sized, dent in the thick metal door.

A far off chime of a clock went off telling the redhead he could finally leave. Green eyes carefully watched as the three animatronics retreated away from the door and went back to where they once came. Axel had never manage to track down Donald, but Axel made sure to check the back stage camera before he left to make sure the duck went back to bed, and thank god he was there.

Axel hung around for a bit, he knew he was safe for now, but he really didn't want to go out there alone. A childish fear he knew but after two nights of this who could blame him.

It didn't take long for Xigbar to show up and walk the redhead out, "You're coming back tonight again right? Don't have to go looking for a new guard now do I?" The one eyed man asked.

"Yeah I'll be back." Axel said with a slight shiver that he brushed off as the cold morning air chilling his bones.


	3. Night Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I had written so far, so it might be a couple of days until the next update. But here's hoping I have the time to finish this up before Halloween :D

Roxas slammed a stack of papers on the table, startling Axel and knocking his bowl of cereal over, “What the hell!?” The redhead yelled as he jumped up, his pants drenched with milk.

“Sorry, didn’t realize that would happen.” Roxas bit the side of his cheek to stop his forming smile. He was kind of disappointed that his dramatic entrance was ruined, but he wasn't upset about the outcome, “But I did the research you asked for. I don’t want you going back there. I think Xigbar is up to something.”

Curious, Axel picked the stack of old newspapers up and started to flip through it. His brows creased together in confusion as he read the complete articles, but his tired mind not comprehending anything. With a frustrated sigh he dropped the papers back onto the table, managing to land them in the soggy cereal, “Can I just have the cliff notes please?”

“You were right, Xigbar is hiding something from you. I’m not quite sure yet and still want to do some more research, see if I can get into any archived police reports or at the very least find some Wikipedia articles if I can. But from what I could easily find, Xigbar was a co-owner of Xemnas’s Xerophagy. He did the accounting and business side of things, while Xemnas did the advertising and the face of the company. He killed himself in the late 80s after the restaurants started to go under after some kind of accident.”

“The Bite.” Axel interjected, “That was the accident.” 

“I was thinking it had more to do with the five missing peoples reports.” Roxas walked up to Axel so he could wrap his arms around the skinny waste and held him in a tight hug, “I don’t want you going back. Screw your pride and just quit. If working is so important to you then I can see if I can get you a paper rout or something. Hell become a stripper like you always wanted to back in high school. I won’t get jealous. It'd at least be safer than whatever this bullshit is.” 

Axel just smiled at his small lover and kissed his forehead, “Nothing’s happened yet. Look, if things start to sour I promise I’ll run the fuck out of there. The pay is just too good to pass up right now.”

Roxas pouted as he looked up at Axel. He could see the redhead’s mind was made up, “Okay. Just don't end up stuffed in a box or something.” 

Axel scrunched his face up at that image, “Stuffed in a box? What the hell? Why are you acting so dark? Maybe I should be more worried about you stuffing me in a box than Xigbar.”

“Maybe you should be.” Roxas's arms tightened around Axel's thin waist, “Then you won't be able to leave me.”

~X~x~X~x~

Axel could feel his palms sweat in fear as he watched his battery go down another percent. He was at 39 now. Shit and it was only 3am. The animatronics were lively tonight. Even Mickey. The rodent seemed to be everywhere at once. If Axel didn’t know better, he’d believe the robot was teleporting around the restaurant. 

Pete, the name of the hidden cat according to Xigbar, had already ran down the hall and into the tightly closed office door three times, and was already poking his head back out from behind his curtain as he got ready for his next attack. Donald and Goofy were doing their normal rounds, just faster than usual. 

At least one door at a time was closed, which was draining Axel’s poor power supply fast. Axel had completely abandoned checking his camera’s (with the exception of checking in on Pete every once in a while). He used the lights in the hallway to see if there was any of the haywire animatronics nearby. 

4am and 21%. Shit. Axel nervously glanced at both of the closed doors. He wanted to run out of there like he promised Roxas he would, but he was blocked in on both sides. With a frustrated yell, Axel threw his handheld camera at one of the windows, watching it helplessly fall onto ground with a thud. The man turned off the lights to conserve what he could and helplessly paced around the small enclosure. It felt like he was on display for those creatures. He could feel their beady little eyes staring at him.

Green eyes looked at the wall that was once littered with newspaper articles. He must have been hallucinating because everything was replaced with a picture of Mickey’s happy face, only this mickey looked different than the one that was roaming around the restaurant. His colorings were a bit off, looking almost like the negatives to a picture. His eyes were x-ed out too. Scratched over every picture was the phrase “It’s Me”. 

But when Axel blinked, everything went back to normal.

Something wasn’t right. Axel snatched his camera back up and started to flip through the channels again. Goofy was in the dinning hall, Donald in the utility closet, Pete in his cove. But Mickey was nowhere to be found. Axel glanced at his watch. 5am and 7% battery.

6

5

4

3

2

1

Suddenly the lights shut off, leaving Axel completely alone in the dark. The doors wide open and exposing him. The redhead held his breath as he waited. His ears strained as he tried to listen for any heavy, robot feet approaching. Instead he was greeted by strange music. A fanfare that one would hear at a carnival started to filter in from both hallways. Eyes flashed in the doorway to the left. Axel wanted to run away, but his nerves had him frozen in place. As the robot got closer Axel could make out the pointed nose and round ears. It was Mickey.

The mouse was a few feet away now. A large, gloved hand stretched out, ready to grab Axel. His fingers inches away.

Then the chime came. 

A chocked gasp escaped Axel as Mickey retreated. Tears flowed down the redhead's cheeks as relief washed over him. He was safe for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you ever read the creepypasta Abandoned by Disney? Cuz its...for lack of better words...creepy. And also where I got inspired for Negative Mickey.


	4. Night Four

Axel crept back into his apartment, making sure to slowly close the door to avoid it slamming shut. As he walked through the house, the redhead tried to avoid any creaky floor boards. He had to fight down the urge to turn on any lights. There was nothing there. All of those…things, were back at the restaurant. It wasn't like they've tried to follow him home before.

He finally made it to his room, stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed next to his sleeping boyfriend. The bed shifted as Roxas rolled over and wrapped his arms around Axel, pulling the lanky man close. 

“Go to sleep.” Axel whispered into golden hair as he cuddled the other man back.

Roxas didn't answer at first, instead he nuzzled into the older man, “I will now that you're back. I was so worried.” Blue eyes peaked up into green. The light from early morning highlighting Roxas's features, “Every time I started to drift off I'd get terrible nightmares about something happening to you.” The arms around Axel tightened, “How did everything go?”

Axel wanted to tell Roxas about the close encounter. He really did. But a small part of him knew he couldn't. His lover was too shaken up and worried about him. He couldn't worry him anymore, “It went fine.” He kissed Roxas on the forehead and settled further into the soft bed, “Now go to sleep. Don't you need to go to the office today?”

An annoyed huff left Roxas, “I do. But I just have to drop an article off for Mr. Robin.” Roxas laughed a little bit which made Axel's spirits lift. He loved that sound more than anything in the world, “You'd think that he'd accept e-mail, but the poor man is so technologically impaired. I swear he can get a Trojan virus by playing that stupid per-installed Solitaire game.”

“He can't be that bad.”

“Oh, but he is. He's not even allowed to have a computer in his office anymore.”

The two spent the next hour poking fun at Roxas's boss and just enjoying their time together. It felt like it had been ages since they were able to cuddle and just talk. Axel fought off sleep just so he could spend more time with his lover, but the exhaustion from the night finally took over.

~X~x~X~x~

Axel tried to be brave. No, really he did. What was so scary about some short circuiting robots anyway? Its not like they were really trying to kill him. They just walked around, dripped some mysterious red liquid (sure as hell didn't smell like ketchup), and on occasions made noises that sounded like screaming children. 

Yup, nothing to be afraid of.

And yet here the man was. Cowering under a desk as he tried to not look out the observational windows where Donald currently was. The duck would not leave the hallway to the office and it was driving Axel mad. He could feel those beady little eyes just staring at him and it was unnerving to say the least. So here he was, hiding from an animatronic (that he wasn't afraid of mind you!) under a desk that was so small he could barely fit. 

A quick glance at the monitor told the man that it was only 4am and he still had 50% left. Not too bad. With a sigh, Axel released some tension from his neck and shoulders. He rested his head on the cold metal of the desk leg.

Suddenly a shrill ring shook the redhead. Panicked green eyes looked everywhere. The door where Donald had made camp was still closed, blocking the annoying duck. The other door was open, but there was no animatronic in the hall. The ringing still hadn't let up. It wasn't until Axel felt the familiar vibrating in his back pocket did he realize what it was.

“You scared the shit out of me.” The redhead growled when he answered his phone.

“Scared you?” Roxas scoffed on the other end of the line, “I've been up for hours worrying about you. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight.” 

Axel gave a quick glance around the desk and saw he was in the clear on both ends for now, so he opened the door to save some power, “Sleep hun. Don't worry about me. I can handle a few malfunctioning robots.”

“Axel...” Roxas's voice trailed off as his nerves choked him up, “I found something...”

The redhead perked up at the mention of their little investigation of the creepy restaurant. But right before he ask Roxas what he had found, Axel looked at his monitor. Pete was out! “Fuck!” Axel dropped his phone in favor of pushing the button that activated the door, slamming it shut just in time. 

After taking a few breaths to help calm himself and slow down his racing heart, Axel picked the phone back up.

“Axel? Axel!” Roxas's worried voice yelled.

“Sorry. Pete tried to get in. I'm fine.” The man tried to sound okay, but he knew there a quiver in his voice, “Maybe...maybe I should go and keep an eye on things. I'll be home soon.”

“Okay.” Roxas didn't sound like he wanted Axel to hang up, but he couldn't think of anyway to keep the other man on the line, “Be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning.”

The line went dead, leaving Axel alone with the animatronics. Gathering all of his strength and courage, the redhead stood from his hiding spot. And just in the knick of time too. From his peripheral vision he saw Goofy sneak up to the right door. With a surprised jolt, Axel's muscles worked faster than his brain as he quickly pressed the button for the door. Successfully sealing himself away from the demonic dog.

5am. 25%

“Okay, you got this. Nothing's going to happen.” Axel tried to pep himself up. He only had an hour left and hopefully enough power to get him through it. He glanced back at the door and saw Goofy still hanging around. His large, gloved paws tapping at the window, almost like he was asking Axel to let him in. A dark, red streak smudged the glass.

Axel knew he was forgetting something. Something kind of important. The redhead racked his brain as he tried to remember...

KIDDY CORNER!

That was it! The man quickly picked up his monitor and flipped through the channels . Pete was gone. With a curse Axel flipped through the other channels trying to find that stupid cat, when all of a sudden a loud THUNK rang throughout the building. 

Axel ran towards the doorway where the noise had come from, only to see Pete, stuck on his back. A large pool of blood with tredmarks underneath him. Goofy must have spilt it while he was hanging out. The redhead wanted to laugh. He really did, but being able to get so close to the animatronic for the first time made him realize something. They stank like rotten meat. Axel had to hold back a gag as he slammed the door shut. His stomach churned as he tried to force vomit down. Why would the robots smell so bad? 

But the man didn't have much time to think about it as a chime rang. Axel's shift was over for another night.


End file.
